The purposes of the study are: 1) to screen family members for multiple endocrine neoplasia type I; 2)to develop lymphoblast preparations from family members to be used in genetic linkage studies and as a resource for future research efforts; 3) to examine alternate and potentially more sensitive methods for prospective screening for hyperparathyroidism in men-1.